


Too short for kisses

by phiphil



Series: Marvel ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tiny Tony Stark, also a not so fluffy one, steve has a fluffy size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/pseuds/phiphil
Summary: "tony: I want to kiss yousteve: so do ittony: I can’t reach your face"based on: https://twitter.com/wrongstevetonys/status/1053725840318611463





	Too short for kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



Tony should have known it was one of these days the moment Steve had waited for Tony to come to collect his mug of coffee instead of walking towards him and handing it to him with a kiss as he always did. A shared look with his teammates confirmed that yes, Steve was having one of his I’m-being-an-ass-for-fun days. Great.

Sighing, Tony pushed a hand through his messy hair and took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter before putting the mug down again. Steve wasn’t making it easy on him today, it seemed, and Tony nudged his side with his elbow, “Hey,” he huffed.

“Hi,” Steve replied easily, raising an eyebrow Tony knew damn well to be teasing.

“I want to kiss you,” Tony said after a beat, a little annoyed because wow, okay, he had spent a week in Japan and he had _missed_ his boyfriend, alright? He needed that kiss, and he needed his God-awful tree of a boyfriend to _lean down_ so Tony can plant one on him.

Steve just raised his shoulders, a tiny hint of a grin beginning to form on his lips that got Tony readying himself for what trouble was to come.

“So do it,” Steve replied and he was refusing to move a single _inch_ for Tony’s sake.

Tony vaguely heard Barnes chuckling in the background and he flipped him the bird for being _mean_ to him and not taking his side when clearly Tony was the victim here. Steve was a menace and if anyone should have been aware of this fact, it would have been _Barnes_.

Tony looked up at Steve for a long moment, narrowing his eyes as his dumb asshole of a boyfriend only smiled down at him. “Steven,” Tony said, fisting his hand in Steve’s shirt even though knowing damn well that Steve wasn’t going to give in.

Tony licked his lips as he went through his options. Steve only looked annoyingly gleeful and expectant. Groaning, Tony finally admitted to this battle being lost and said, “You know I can’t reach your face.”


End file.
